Jellyrolls
by TheUnrulyBallerina
Summary: "Getting the chills, missy?" He inquired with a mischievous smile covering his face. He was pretty attractive, Katniss couldn't deny. – Katniss/Marvel. One-shot. Rated K for non-realistic occurrences.


**Warning: This story is utterly fake. There is a 99 percent chance of this happening in the real world, and I don't advise going off with a stranger–especially in New York. I wrote this for the pure reason of fluff. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen's feet were wearing out. She was tired, and she was ready to return to the hotel. But her best friends Peeta and Glimmer continued pulling her through the streets. She thought it was about 12:30 AM.. maybe even 1:30 AM.. she didn't know. But she knew it was late.

For New York City, you would never know if it was late or early. Something was always going on. About one hundred different things on every block. Times Square would not stop it's stream of colorful lights and advertisements. It would stay alive through the long nights–not that Katniss ever understood why it would do that.

Musical acts would still entertain you in the Subway. The voices echoed up from the underground tunnels and the crooning sound would vibrate your body, and make you feel comfortable.. even with all the big city intimidation.

Although the downtown area of NYC wasn't as glamorous or posh as the uptown area, it was definitely an interesting sight. Katniss could've walked alone here and been fascinated, but she definitely preferred coming with her friends.

Eventually, after bursting through a crowd of people that were lined up outside of a lounge, they slowed and Katniss was able to walk and explore. She was a wanderer, so Glimmer was always sure to have a grip on Katniss.

"Wow.." Peeta gasped breathlessly.

Katniss had to admit as well as a gaping Peeta, this was pretty.. startling. Right now, they were walking past a restaurant that had about six red velvet ropes that secluded dozens of umbrella tables that were crammed out onto the walkway. Most of the tables were filled with people, most yelling for refills or menus or whatever muffled things were cried out. One waiter in a red pub uniform was racing to each table grabbing plates, cups, and menus; also setting some down in the process while scribbling down orders for customers. From what Katniss could see, he was exhausted. He looked ready to go home, break through the ropes and tables and run home. Maybe even quitting just to leave.

"Hey! Look, Peeta!" Glimmer shouted, involuntarily releasing Katniss' wrist and running off to a snow-cone truck on the parked by a curb. Katniss watched as they scurried off. Peeta smiled back at her quickly, and she gave a nervous smile and wave back.

Peeta was such a goofy kid. He had the biggest puppy crush on Glimmer, but never even bothered to tell her.

Katniss crossed her arms across her chest, pulling her sweater tighter to her body. There was a medium temperatured gust of wind blowing in her direction, making the umbrellas at the restaurant she saw tip a bit. She winced as her hair blew in her face, and she quickly brushed it away before it could tickle her forehead any longer. She heard a chuckle from behind and her eyes widened, feeling a sense of alarm. Her head perked up from it's tucked position and frantically flicked all around. She finally turned around and found the source of the chuckle. It was the waiter.

"Getting the chills, missy?" He inquired with a mischievous smile covering his face. He was pretty attractive, Katniss couldn't deny. He had light brown hair and green eyes. She couldn't quite catch his skin tone in the pale, dim light of the restaurant, but she assumed he had lily-white skin. He didn't seem to have a thick New York accent, which pleased Katniss to no end. She was absolutely loving the slightly deep voice that he held.

Katniss had heard too many Northern voices, and well.. it could get a bit worn after awhile. It wasn't irritating, just worn.

Katniss shook her head, feeling dazed and slightly uncomfortable. What was she supposed to say..? He gave another chuckle and leaned his head back as he did. Bouncing on his heels, he asked, "Where are your friends?"

The grey-eyed girl pointed to the snow-cone truck, "Over there." She turned back to him to see him peeking over at the snow-cone truck to see Peeta and Glimmer waiting impatiently for the line to move forward. He nodded his head and turned back to Katniss.

"If it isn't too weird, may I know your name, miss?" He asked tilting his head. Katniss knew she shouldn't share personal information like that.. but she found her name pouring out of her mouth before she could stop it–almost like an impulse. "Katniss. Katniss with a K, not a C." She explained.

"Oh, so you spell it like: K-A-T-N-E-S-S than?" He was confirming himself while Katniss shook her head. "No E. K-A-T-N-I-S-S."

He sighed at her, "I like that. I like that a lot." He told her with a now sincere smile. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as her stomach spewed with butterflies.

"Well, my name is Marvel.." He told her, still holding that smile that was making her wonder. Marvel was a strange name, his parents must've had some inside joke about it.

"It's nice to meet you Marvel." She smiled back while looking down at her feet with embarrassment. He nodded and tried to again meet Katniss' gaze.

"Marvel!" Someone shouted. The voice was shrill and harsh and it flustered Katniss instantly. "You shift is over! It's 1:45 go get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, you hear me? Huge!" It shouted again, making everything else sound like a whisper.

Marvel gave a sigh of relief. He mouthed a quick 'finally' and dipped under the ropes. When he stood in front of Katniss, she saw how embarrassing their height difference was. She was staring right at his chest, and she looked up to find his eyes.

His neck was arched to look down at her and a smirk was spreading across his perfect face. Katniss faltered under his gaze. She didn't know what was about to happen, but she found herself wishing she could freeze this picture.

"Well.. Katniss, would you like to walk with me?" He asked. _Man, he really doesn't let go of that smirk of his._

Katniss processed what he said. Why would he ask that? They'd just met, in fact, they really only knew _of _each other.. they hadn't even formally met!

Her face went pale and her arms slumped to her sides more while tensing. "You m-mean.. like, walk home with you?"  
"No! Of course not! I mean up and down this block," He explained with multiple hand gestures and Katniss mouthed an 'oh' while nodding.

"Alright.. I should go tell my – where'd they go..?" Katniss looked around the snow-cone truck in desperate search for her best friends.

"I'm not sure.." Marvel mumbled while also looking around.

Katniss' eyes wandered all over the street they stood on, and she hadn't even noticed that there was a bustling circular square at the end of the street. It had selections of mini thrift stores lined along the circle and merchandise tables spilled out onto the street. There was a little grass circle in the middle of the square and it consisted of a swingset and a couple of benches. People were smashed together on the benches conversing and laughing with each other, most obviously strangers to each other. Some were more than happy to stand while mingling with others.

Katniss was admittedly stunned by the amount of light provided in the street they were at. When you looked down at the street, everything was dimly lit but there were especially bright patches of light where street lamps stood, illuming the street.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Marvel suddenly inquired, causing the girl to jump. She turned back to his gaze and smiled. "Yeah.." Her answer was quiet and soft, but it carressed Marvel's heart in a way that made him feel weird. Katniss was only 16, he was 18.

"Well, I could walk you around.. if you'd like," He babbled nervously to Katniss, who's smile enlightened. Instead of feeling weird this time, she put an octave of trust in him and gave a "Sure," before he grabbed her hand a pulled her off. She let out a squeak of shock as she stumbled on the brick street. Marvel turned his head and gave a smirk. She smiled back while laughing a bit.

"Katniss..?" Someone called out. It was Peeta. Katniss recognized the voice all to well. It was her best friend's, after all.

"Katniss!" This time it was Glimmer. "Wherever you are going with him, just don't let him–" She cut herself off after catching multiple disturbed looks and raised eyebrows.

Katniss had spotted this when they were passing a corner of the street. She nodded at their worried faces, giving them the sign of 'it's okay' and they smiled.

Katniss was pulled around a corner the branched off the square she saw.

"I wanna show you something cool," Marvel told her. The next street they were on was darker and had less people. Katniss saw a group of poshly dressed wanderers smoking and laughing quietly, but they stopped to glare at the pair when they passed. Katniss had to admit, she was uncomfortable under their gazes.

Marvel had quickly led her away from them. She was glad, the smoke they breathed out was beginning to obscure her vision and lungs. She waved the whiffs away from her nose and mouth. She coughed a couple times with a sour face before she heard the rough sound of a saxophone playing a ways down the street.

Katniss noticed newspapers and other trash items blowing around the dark street as the wind blew, but no matter what she saw on this street, she couldn't deny the beauty of it. This street was more calm and relaxed, and less busy. There were more condos and mini shops that were closed around this street.

"I live in this area, but I'm not taking you to my apartment. Don't worry," Marvel announced. Katniss wasn't surprised. She knew she could trust him. It was in his eyes. "I'm taking you here," He pointed to the building he had dragged her to.

It was titled _'Jellyrolls'_ and she could hear the saxophone and piano music blaring through the glass windows. It was obviously and dueling musician place.

She felt herself grin. She'd always wanted to go to a place like this.. not a night club or lounge. But a place like this, where people were crammed into a medium sized room listening to the smooth sounds that would carefully vibrate your ears, and you would close your eyes in pleasure. There might be some dancing, and clapping, and maybe loud competition, but mostly just the relaxing sound of the blues.

When they got inside, Marvel found a barstool table for them, he sat down in the chair closest to the back wall. Katniss sat next to him, and as if on cue—a man in all black appeared with a tray of jellyrolls. _Cliche, but a nice touch,_ Katniss thought while thanking the man and picking up a jellyroll. It was delicious. She let the sticky, purple gel flood her mouth as the bread slipped in to act as white noise. It was so sweet, like candy. And the powdered sugar caused it to be mouth chillingly tasty.

"Alright, everyone having a good time?" A man announced into the microphone up on stage. The crowd responded with a cheer and hands frantically moving around in the air. The man laughed into the microphone. "Great guys! Well, is anyone ready for a piano duel?" He cupped a hand around the shell of his ear and leaned into the crowd a bit. They were going crazy over this.

Katniss watched the excited crowd before turning her gaze to Marvel, who was watching with incredible interest.

He'd always been interested in music, especially the piano. He had practiced as a child, in his church and people would laugh and laugh. He was considered to be like Michael Jackson as a child.

Katniss giggled at his expression before taking another bite of the jellyroll and turning to the stage where two pianists were preparing themselves for a battle. The man that had his back to her on the right side of the stage placed his hands on the keys, starting off the tune. It's rough and quick sound filled the place up blissfully, and Katniss was already rooting for him. He was incredible!

Some in the crowd cheered, some booed, and some didn't say anything but simply watched. Katniss was one of the watchers, along with Marvel.

It was now 3:00 AM, and Marvel and Katniss were walking back to the square, laughing and recapping on the great time they had had. Katniss had never expected to have such fun with a stranger. Because things just didn't happen like this—where a girl just so happens to meet a nice guy.. a stranger.. and that he gives her one of the most amazing nights of her life.

She'd have to tell Glimmer about this one. Glimmer loved fairytales.

* * *

Marvel wasn't a stranger anymore. As of today, he was more than that. Much more than that.

Katniss stared at herself in the mirror, and saw nothing but the sunlight shining down on her white dress. Her chestnut brown hair was in a loose side bun, and occasional curls spewed out of the hairstyle.

A long net of white veil material swiftly made a path down the back of her head, then her back, and then stopped at her hips. Her makeup made her grey eyes look doe-like, and she almost cried at the sight before her. She never thought she could look so beautiful.

She quickly straightened her dress and grabbed her blood red roses before rushing out the door. She was met by her father at the main entrance to her new life. He smiled at her beauty.

"You look beautiful, Katniss." His now old and stale voice told her. She gave a weak smile, "Thank you dad.." She hugged him tight, her red flowers brushing against the nape of his neck. They pulled back and stared at each other for a minute. She hooked arms with him, and heard a faint piano tune playing as the large wooden doors opened.

Right away, her gaze was met by the piano player. He was the one she had seen at Jellyrolls with Marvel. He grinned at her, and looked back at the ivory keys. She blinked her eyes back to the aisle. Katniss took a deep breath and walked confidently down the lavender carpet. Her sister Primrose was in front of her, dishing flowers out into the air.

Every seat was filled and in the very front were all her friends; Peeta with Glimmer as his date, her friends Foxface and Rue—the young girl across the street—and then there was Clove and her boyfriend Cato, and last but certainly not least there was her mother. Her mother had come.

Katniss saw Primrose do a twist before again looking ahead of her to see a tall man turn and face her after straightening his tie. Her fiance. She saw his green eyes and felt her heart melt. The look he gave her was reserved for her, and only her. No one else would get that look from him. Maybe a smirk, but not a look of love and affection.

And while everyone was watching her, she could take her eyes off of his.

* * *

**So I actually wrote this as an original when I was young, but changed all the names to make it a Marvel/Katniss story. Some of names might be messed up.. I'll read through and fix them if need be. **

**I hope you liked it..? haha.**


End file.
